The present invention relates to an airbag control device and a semiconductor device, and it is suitably applicable to an airbag control device and a semiconductor device for driving an airbag, for example.
Airbags to ensure the safety of passengers in the event of a vehicle crash are used. For example, airbag systems for driving airbags as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publications Nos. 2009-241764 and 2004-284379 include an ECU (Electrical Control Unit) for controlling a sensor and an airbag. When the sensor detects a crash of a vehicle, the ECU drives the airbag to deploy the airbag.
To enhance the safety, an airbag is located inside a steering wheel, a dashboard, a side window or the like today, and a technique that reliably drives the airbag in the event of a vehicle crash is desired.